The Sculpture (yaoi)(Fantasy)
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: The hands of a young escultor and the new marriage of his father´ll created a sad history... (SenKosh)


Title: The Sculpture  
  
Author: Lita Taishi  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Rating: don´t know ^^U  
  
Pairing: SenKosh/KoshSen ... it doesn´t matter anyway  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own Slam Dunk , i don´t own my life and my mind  
  
Comments: OC and a little bit of psycology hidden  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Why should this has to hapent to me?  
  
- Son, sorry for not telling you this earlier but I have married again.  
  
- What?!  
  
- Well, what do you think?  
  
I only needed some time.  
  
- No, this isn´t working.  
  
- Making those figures again?....  
  
- It´s just a proyect... but seems that I´m not going anywhere with this.  
  
- You´ll do it well, By the way I came to tell you that your new mother and brother will come to live with us very soon.  
  
Only needed some privacity.  
  
- HI!  
  
- Argggh!! father, please!!  
  
- Uh, sorry... ejem, remember that...  
  
- Yeah, yeah... my step-mother and step-brother are coming tomorrow.  
  
- Rigth, I know this was a very dificult week for you making all this crafsmanship stuff and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,...  
  
My dad just didin´t get it, all this crasfsmanship stuff was my life, my emotions and the way to show what I really am... I just needed some space.  
  
- It´s a pleasure to meet you step-mother.  
  
- Oh please, don´t be so formal, call me mother or mom.  
  
- Hai.... mom.  
  
- smile  
  
She really have a beautifull smile, the same smile my real mother had, my dad told me once that I had that same smile, but not now days when I needed to create something new... when I just needed some inspiration.  
  
- Akira darling, let me introduce you to your new younger brother, his name is Hiroaki.  
  
- It´s nice to meet you Onii-san.  
  
And inspiration... In front of me, the most magnificent creature that God could create, my stepbrother Hiroaki Koshino, not just a guy, a monument he was, my inspiration. What I needed was him...  
  
- Get your hands off of me!!!  
  
- I wasn´t doing anything bad.  
  
- That´s what you say.. what could happen if our parents see you not even touching me, but looking at me the way you do.  
  
- You don´t understand.  
  
- Understand what?.  
  
- Come...  
  
I grabed him by his arm and run quickly to the attic.  
  
- you don´t get it when someone say you no?  
  
- I want you to understand, look this is where I do my work.  
  
- Pervert - he was really mad about me.  
  
- Just take a good look.  
  
The way he get away from me every time we see us was geting me upset, even when he was right saying that what I do to him was excesive.  
  
Even after seeing my workshop he was still a little angry, walking slowly he approched me uneasyness showing on his face.  
  
- even so...  
  
- ...  
  
- you should have asked me first...  
  
- I knew you´ll never accept.  
  
- Why not?, it´s better than being touched all the time just to know how to mould that.  
  
I had said this earlier, he really was my inspiration, since that day we would mould together the esculpture, and for my luck we got more and more close to each other, the fusión of one with the other was like the putty... We had crossed the line.  
  
- It´s over, I don´t want you to touch me even again, I don´t want you to be close to me, this is getting out of control.  
  
- is that what you belive?  
  
- That´s what I know.  
  
- Could we finish the sculture?  
  
- I don´t want to even have to remember that... this sculpture could look like me but it only express your libidinous desire.  
  
- There is nothing libidinous in my acts or the art I create.  
  
- NOTHING?!! How can you deny the look in your eyes when they rest on my form?, how can you deny the numerous times the putty and your hands had caress my body? deny * sob, sob *... deny the fact that with your shameless actions we haven´t yet betraied our parents... sob I don´t know what you think, but I have already done my decision.  
  
- Hiroaki.  
  
It haven´t even passed a few dats befire he leaft home, mom and dad found a place to be togehter leaving me alone in this place. I´m an adult so there was no problem in leaving me by myself, well... I wasnt´that alone, I still had my passion for the art and that sculpture...  
  
- *You still have me.*  
  
- You´re just a sculpture.  
  
- *Just a sculpture you say but I´m not.*  
  
- What else could you be?,... you must be a hallucination, a twisted joke that my mind is playing produced by my own lost and lonelyness.  
  
- *I´m what you wanted one day, what you desire even now.*  
  
- What I most want is Hiroaki.  
  
- *but he´s your stepBROTHER.*  
  
- If being with him is means I´m sining then let me sin, that I shall pay any kind of price if only I can have him back.  
  
- *He´s not here and he will not return to you.*  
  
- ...  
  
- *but I´m here young Sendoh and I´m waiting, just ask me to be by your side and to never leave, it feels so lonely not to be able to be with you, I´m alive and I need to feel alive too, make me feel...*  
  
- come here  
  
There weren´t worlds to describe it, a scultpure had taken life, moving closer to me, he was so much like him, the exact duplicate of Hiroaki, I huged him, that was soo wonderfull, I could feel his skin, his hair, his movements and breathing, but he wasn´t Hiroaki, my stepbrother would never take an orden from me let alone touch him in such a manner, he was firm and took his own decisions, and had prove it the day he left.  
  
- *what´s wrong?*  
  
He wasn´t Hiroaki, he may look the same in face and body but even so he couldn´t be him. I broke the emblace and tried to get away.  
  
- *don´t go* - he hugged me - *you don´t understand.*  
  
- Understand what?.  
  
- *I´m the finished masterpiece, I´m what you hands created, you may had used his body that´s truth but I´m the result of that work, I was made with the same material and hands who touched him, you mould me with that passion, I´m that passion...*  
  
Those words shocked me, the truth he spoke, all of it, the fact that I had only used my brother but never showed him how much I loved him, - "that sculpture could look like me, but only express your libidinous desire" - Hiroaki I love you, that is the real reason why I betray ours parents. It madden me, seen the error I made made me so angry, and what I had caused because of that... I hurled the live sculpture to the stairs that go down of the attic, and like everyting that once had life he died.  
  
It has passed a few months since then, everything is sad, my father is dead now and I had to confess everything to my stepmother, she has forgiven me and told me that is OK now but I still need to talk with Hiroaki, that´s gonna be hard he´s still evading me, plus I still have this another problem... I don´t know why on hell I´m in the attic trying to reconstruct this sculpture....  
  
- *I´m what you need.*  
  
  
  
Owari.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Wanna kill me?  
  
Kill me then..... 


End file.
